


Begleitungsbedingungen

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [18]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner with Family, Escort Service, F/F, Outing, Wealth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Adora ist es leid, dass ihre Eltern ständig nach einem Freund fragen. Aber wen soll sie nur mitbringen?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Begleitungsbedingungen

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 17!  
> Ich muss morgen lange arbeiten und bevor ich darüber das Posten vergesse :D

Zerknirscht sah Adora auf den Bildschirm ihres Laptops. Der Anruf ihrer Mutter eben hatte ihrer Laune den Rest gegeben. “Dinner, morgen im Ritz. Wehe, du bist nicht pünktlich.”, äffte sie sie nach. “Du bist die Hoffnung deines Vaters, blamiere ihn also nicht.” Sie seufzte genervt. “Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mutter.” Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, morgen gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Nicht. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche Portwein, die neben ihrem Bett stand. Neben dem üblichen Smalltalk und Geplänkel mit ihren Eltern würde sie natürlich wieder die eine Frage erwarten: Hast du schon einen Freund? Adora würde die Frage lachend abtun und innerlich ihre Mutter ohrfeigen. Ihr Vater würde so etwas sagen wie: Nein, unsere Tochter wartet noch auf den Richtigen, sie ist nicht so eine. Oh Boy, wenn er wüsste. Adora war alles andere als ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, nur eben nicht auf Männer bezogen. Aber ihm das zu erklären. Allein bei der Vorstellung rollte Adora mit den Augen. Gelangweilt scrollte sie weiter durch ihren Instagramfeed und trank den restlichen Portwein. Wie sollte sie auch, wenn keine ihrer Beziehung lange genug hielt, dass sie auch nur darüber nachdachte, sie ihren Eltern vorzustellen. Wen sollte sie also mitbringen?

***

“Adora! Du siehst fantastisch aus.”, kommentierte ihre Mutter ihr langes rotes Kleid und zog sie in eine gekünstelte Umarmung. “Setz dich, dein Vater sollte auch gleich hier sein.” Adora lachte kurz auf. “Soviel zum Thema ‘Pünktlichkeit’.”, murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie der Aufforderung ihrer Mutter nachkam. “Nicht in diesem Ton, Fräulein.”, mahnte ihre Mutter streng. Adora antwortete mit Schweigen. Normalerweise hätte sie sich nicht den Mund verbieten lassen, doch ihre Nervosität ließ ihre Schlagfertigkeit versiegen. Hatte sie sich das wirklich gut überlegt? Vielleicht war es gestern auch nur der Portwein gewesen? Sie starrte auf das Handy in ihrem Schoß. Vielleicht sollte sie die Sache doch lieber abblasen? Adora wollte gerade tippen, als eine Hand an ihrer Schulter sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. “Hey Adora.”, raunte ihr eine junge Brünette mit wunderschönen Augen zu, die ihr schelmisch entgegen glitzerten. Sie trug einen körperbetonten Anzug in bordeaux rot mit einem passendem schwarzem Hemd, das leicht aufgeknöpft war. Adora konnte kaum antworten, da wurde sie schon geküsst. Es war ein kurzer Begrüßungskuss auf die Lippen, trotzdem schien er heiß nachzubrennen, Adora lief hochrot an. “Verzeihung, ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Wo sind bloß meine Manieren?” Selbstbewusst hielt sie Adoras Mutter eine Hand zur Begrüßung hin. “Catra. Adoras Freundin.” Adoras Mutter sah sie nur mit großen Augen voller Entsetzen an. Ihre Kinnlade hing sperrangelweit offen und sie musste sich erstmal fangen. Langsam nahm sie die Hand. “Catra. Was für eine… Freude.” Der Ekel in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören. “Mein Name ist Shannon… Shannon Weaver.” Catra ließ sich nichts anmerken und setzte sich in den Stuhl neben Adora, legte ganz selbstverständlich einen Arm um sie. Auch Adoras Vater, der sich als Hordak vorstellte, war zuerst überrascht, schien dann aber sehr eingenommen von Catra, die ihn gleich zu Beginn eloquent in ein Gespräch über Politik verwickelte.

Adora wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie war völlig überrumpelt von der Situation und hielt sich vorerst zurück. Shannon hingegen, sagen wir es so. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Catra schon tausend Tode gestorben. Adora grinste. Die Genugtuung ihre Mutter so aus der Fassung zu bringen war Gold wert. Auch, wie ihr Vater völlig eingenommen war von Catra, gefiel ihr. Ab und an sah sie während des Essens zu ihr rüber und zwinkerte Adora zu, was eine ungewöhnliche Wärme in ihr aufsteigen ließ. Catra war in ihrem Element und das wirkte auf Adora mehr als nur sexy. Auch der beiläufige Körperkontakt, den Catra immer wieder einband, machte Adora ganz wuschig. Vielleicht war es auch der Sekt, an dem sie schon die ganze Zeit nippte. Oder danach der Weißwein. Und der darauffolgende Rotwein. 

Der Abend neigte sich dem Ende zu und Adoras Vater entschuldigte sich, er hätte noch etwaige Meetings. Mit stichelndem Kommentar verabschiedete sich auch Shannon, nicht ohne Catra einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen, den Catra mit einem Kuss auf Adoras Handrücken beantwortete. 

Erleichtert seufzte Adora auf. “Danke dir. Es tat so gut, meine Mutter so zu sehen.” Catra hatte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand abgestützt. “Nichts zu danken. Immerhin bezahlst du mich dafür. Wo wir gerade dabei sind...” Adora schob ihr unauffällig einen Briefumschlag mit dem Restgeld zu, den Catra in der Innentasche ihres Jackets verstaute. “Außerdem ist es immer wieder köstlich, homophobe Menschen aus der Fassung zu bringen. Unbezahlbar.” Sie streckte sich und ließ dabei Adoras Hand los, die sie noch gehalten hatte. Adora vermisste den Kontakt sofort. “So, was machen wir noch mit dem restlichen Abend?”, fragte Adora beiläufig. “Wir?”, lachte Catra auf. “Unsere bezahlte Zeit ist vorbei, Prinzessin.” Amüsiert sah sie Adora an. Ihr Ton war klar und faktisch, ihr Augen hingegen hatten immer noch den schelmischen Ausdruck vom Anfang des Abends. Adora biss sich auf die Unterlippe. “Und wenn… wir den Abend verlängern?” Sie sah auf Catras Lippen und lehnte sich näher zu ihr. Auch Catra kam näher. “Nun, dann...” Anstatt weiter zu sprechen, küsste sie Adora erneut. Diesmal lang und innig, bevor sie fortfuhr. “Würde es etwa so aussehen. Und dich das Doppelte kosten.” Adora hatte die Augen noch geschlossen, haderte mit sich. Sie war in keiner Position, in der sie für Sex bezahlen musste. Aber Geld hatte sie ebenfalls genug, warum es also nicht für so etwas Verführerisches investieren? Sie wollte sich gerade wieder in den Kuss lehnen, als sie einen Finger auf ihren Lippen spürte. “Aber so etwas mache ich nicht beim ersten Treffen.”

Adora schlug die Augen auf. Die Enttäuschung war ihr förmlich anzusehen. Sie kramte in ihrem Kopf nach Argumenten. “Aber… Ich kann dir auch mehr Geld geben, wenn es das ist.” Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und bereute ihr Argument fast sofort. Sie ist doch keine Nutte, Adora! Catra schien die Aussage jedoch nicht so aufgefasst zu haben. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. “Darum geht es mir nicht. Ich entscheide, wem ich mich hingebe und dafür möchte ich die Person erstmal kennen.” Den Blickkontakt haltend gab sie Adora einen weiteren Kuss auf den Handrücken. “Nicht, dass es nicht verführerisch wäre, aber meine Prinzipien sind mir heilig.” Sie stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen, als Adora sie am Ärmel festhielt. “Nächstes Mal?” Catra schmunzelte. “Vielleicht. Du weißt ja, wie du mich kontaktieren kannst.” Und weg war sie, ließ Adora mit ihren Gedanken alleine zurück. Sie nippte an ihrem Weinglas. “Nächstes Mal, hm?”

***  
Der Portwein war Adora deftig zu Kopf gestiegen. Ob sie jemanden mitbringen sollte, das Thema schwirrte immer noch durch ihre Gedanken. Sie ging ihre letzten Liebschaften durch. Glimmer? Zu anhänglich, nachher denkt sie noch, ich will das wieder aufleben lassen. Perfuma? Nein, ihr zartes Wesen würde von der Härte ihres Vaters erschüttert werden und das wollte sie ihr nicht antun. 

Vor allem wäre es eine Begleitung nur für einen Abend, musste sie also mit dieser Person auch emotional involviert sein? Gibt es da nicht einen Service für? Adora überlegte. Wie hieß das nochmal?

Eskort!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie öffnete ein neues Tab und gab den Begriff ein. Die Suchergebnisse waren eher mau, nicht viel, was ihren Bedürfnissen entsprach. Neuer Versuch, diesmal ‘lesbischer Eskort’. Das ergab deutlich mehr Treffer, die sie ansprachen. Keine zwei Klicks später befand sie sich schon auf einer Seite und starrte auf das Foto einer jungen brünetten Frau. Ihre verschiedenfarbigen Augen zogen sie in den Bann. Eins blau wie der Himmel, das andere honiggold. Der verführerische Blick ließ ihr die Röte ins Gesicht steigen. Oder war es doch der Portwein? Das Kontaktformular war schnell ausgefüllt, die Anfrage abgeschickt. Nachdem Adora nun jedoch schon eine halbe Stunde auf ihren Bildschirm starrte und auf eine Antwort wartete, war sie sich schon fast sicher, dass sich das Ganze wohl erledigt hatte. Enttäuscht wollte sie gerade den Laptop beiseite legen, als ein kleiner Ton ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Eine Antwort! Sie klappte den Bildschirm wieder auf.

Catra, 22:43:

Hey, ich habe deine Anfrage erhalten und ja, morgen Abend habe ich Zeit. Preise und Pakete sind dir bekannt?

Adora, 22:44:

Danke für die schnelle Antwort! Ja, Geld spielt keine Rolle, sag mir einfach, wie viel du brauchst. Letztendlich will ich einfach nur, dass die Frage meiner Eltern aufhört, wann ich endlich einen Freund mitbringe, also… ;)

Catra, 22:44:

Das klingt machbar. Gut zu wissen, worauf ich mich einlasse. 400 insgesamt, 150 als Anzahlung über Paypal. Bis morgen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie viel eine Escortdame verlangt. Ist das viel Geld? Ist das wenig Geld? Mir kommt es viel vor. Aber wie gesagt, keine Ahnung. :D


End file.
